Forever Wondering
by ILoveJasperTwilight
Summary: Alice and Jasper are not together, but they still live together. A new girl, Leah, comes to school and sees Jasper standing alone across the parking lot. Will Leah get any closer than she is to Jasper? Read and find out! Better than it sounds
1. Welcome to Forks:Rain City!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

* * *

Leah POV

In the small town of Forks, Washington, I was being welcomed aginst my will to a new school. I didn't want to leave the peaceful city of Columbus, Ohio. I loved it there, snowing in Spring, raining in fall, sunny in Winter. Nothing you'd ever expect happens in Ohio. When I say nothing, I mean nothing. The sudden move my family had to go through was not expected. The betrayal of every member of my school was definatley not expected. Even the "Blizzard of 2008" was not expected. Trust me, Ohio can be a terrible place sometimes. If my special hometown was considered terrible, then I could not imagine what being in Forks, the town with the official record of the most rainfalls in the United States of America, would be considered as. More than that, I was concerned what I would do if no one would except me as a rightful member of Forks High School. Did I forget to mention that I'm 16?

* * *

Today is my first day at Forks High. What do I do? Where do I go? What do I say? I have no clue. Time to go ruin my life.

My Dad, Gary, is already off to work. My mom, Kay, is sleeping in late today. My brother, Greg, is probably on computer, as he made his life job to be. I, I have to go to school...the most dreaded thing in my life right now. I hope I don't trip on the sidewalk today. Please, save me from killing myself, as I usually come close to doing every day. As I grabbed my books, shoved them into my bag, and ran franticly across the whole house searching for my cell phone, I was praying that I don't kill myself today. Good luck with that...

Finally, I discovered my cell was in my pocket the whole time. Man, can I be an idiot. Crap! 7:45! I'm so going to miss my bus! I ran to the window to check the street; the bus might of come. Then, right when I was about to walk out the door, ready and all, the bus...zoomed...by...without even...stopping........what is wrong with that bus driver!!!!! UGH!! I guess I have to drive my rusty old Tarus to school. **(Authors Note: Leah hates driving the Tarus, and by the way, it's rusty orange, and it goes 15 miles per hour. slow, huh? see why she hates it now? much slower than Bella's car...sorry, I get carried away. It's fun talking to my readers!!!!byez for nowz)**

* * *

At School-

I pulled in the lot, obviously standing out in the mess of fancy cars. One, however, distracted me right away. It was a Yellow Porshe 911 Turbo. In that distracting car, two teenagers, just like me, were stepping out. One, a pixie-like, black-haired girl, the other, a tall, hot, blond haired guy, that when I looked at him, a new feeling overcame me.

* * *

Like it? sorry, so short!! cya soon!! byez

-Leah AKA-ILoveJasperTwilight


	2. The New Girl

Chapter 2: The New Girl

* * *

Leah POV

I wonder who he is. The pixie-haired girl has her arms intertwined with his. That most likley means, that they are boyfriend-girlfriend. Yet, they seem to be talking casually. I really want to find out who he is, and I guess I'll never find out if I don't say hello.

I was to busy to relize that everyone was staring at me with unconditional looks. Some looked angry, others sad. I didn't know what to do. So, trying not to be clumsy, I slowly walked in the direction of the yellow car. Luckily, his eyes caught mine with a smile.

"Umm...hello there. My name's Leah. What's yours?" As I said this, he seemed to flinch at my presence. Wierd.

"Jasper. This is-" Jasper replied. His voice was very light, he was probably very caring. You might even say his voice was musical.

"I'm Alice. I hope we can become great friends. What's your first class? Maybe we can help you around. By the way, Jasper's my brother." So the girl by his side was Alice. She seems nice.

"Uh..." I shyly said as I checked my scedule. "Math in Room 311. I think that's right..."

"Let me see." Jasper kindly said. "Yup, Math in 311. We'll show you the ropes."

As Jasper said this, I saw a red jeep pull in, and one guy inside gave Jasper and Alice a suspicious look.

I didn't feel very comfratable standing here. I didn't feel safe. Something was coming straight twords me, and I had to duck, or run, or something. Yet, my feet wouldn't move. It was like I was stuck here, and I was never going to budge. To my right, a red Convertible was twisting, turning, and spinning on the ice covered lot. To my left, Alice and Jasper dove over me, becoming an obsticle in the direction the car was coming. I heard a crash, shouts, and a crying Alice.

----------------------------------------

Alice POV

**(Sorry, time to back in past a little bit to before the crash happened)**

"Let me see. Yup, Math in 311. We'll show you the ropes" Jasper, my dear brother said calmly. It was very strange for him to say such a thing. Just then, Emmett and Edward drove up next to us.

"Vision..." I whispered to low for Leah to hear.

(Vision time)

_Rosalie's Convertible came crashing tword Leah. My sister was going way to fast for the speed limit. Leave it to her to destroy the road. _

_Leah was in grave danger. _

(end of vision)

I shouted, "NOO!!!" But I was too late. The Convertible came crashing down the lot, threatening anyone who got in the way. With Jasper, I jumped over Leah, and blocked her from the impact the car might have caused.

Or so I thought.

Suprisingly, even for me, Rosalie drove around us, and the headlights crashed into Leah's unmoving figure.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short!!! I promise the next one will be longer! The next one will take place in the hospitial_


	3. Injuries

Leah POV

I slowly opened my eyes, and Alice was sitting right next to me. She looked like she had stayed here all night.

I turned my head, because a sharp pain was in my shoulder. I wanted to see what it looked like, but I couldn't move my head far enough.

I looked around the room.

Alice was next to me, Jasper next to her.

Then, a doctor walked in, talking to Alice.

"Carlisle! Please, help her! I can't stand it! Please!" Alice pleaded the doctor who walked in.

"Alice, I can only do what I can. I'll see what I can do, but thanks to Rosalie and her reckless driving**(AN: Haha...reckless driving...)**, poor Leah now has a slim chance of recovery." Carlisle, I think, replied.

"For some reason, I can't see the future of her now...something or someone is blocking me..." Alice said quietly, but she confused me, which made my head hurt.

"S-Slim? What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine-" I got cut off of my sentence because of a sharp pain peircing my throat as I talked.

"She's awake! Leah? Leah, can you hear me?" Alice calmly said to me, or rather asked.

"A-Alice...w-what...happened..." I slowly, and attempted to ask.

"Leah, don't try to talk. You'll only hurt yourself more. You were standing in the parking lot, and Rosalie's car spinned on the ice, and hit you. You'll be okay, I promise." Alice and Jasper said.

"Carlisle, when will she be out of the hospitial?" A familiar voice asked.

No one awnsered.

"Carlisle, awnser me."

Still, silence.

"Carlisle!" He snapped.

Jasper awnsered instead.

"I-in a few days...she needs recovery."

"Alright." The mysery man left at that.

Carlisle put his hand to his head, and left the room, looking in pain.

I tried to sit up, but Alice pushed me gently back down. "You need to rest, Leah. Get some sleep. You'll feel better soon." Alice comforted me.

I pointed to a pad of paper and a pencil that was laying on the table next to my bed.

Jasper asked, "You want that?"

I tried to nod, but I couldn't. So I moved my eyes up and down, as in yes. Alice caught the movement.

She kindly got the paper and pencil for me, and handed them to me.

I began to write.

_Why do both of you stay by me? No one accepted me. Why you? Why are you so friendly, when no one else is? I'm curious. Please tell me._

"We stay by you because you seem nice." Jasper awnsered my first question.

"Why us? Because...well, we are who we are." Alice tried.

"We are friendly because, well, Alice. There is no other awnser but this one. We must tell her." Jasper whispered to low for me to hear.

"Not yet. Later." Alice whispered back.

"We'll tell you once you're better." They both said together.

_Okay._I wrote.

_What happened to me? Do I have broken bones? What?_

"Leah, promise you won't be scared?"

_yes._

"Okay. When Rosalie hit you...curse her...she gave you a cut in your shoulder, a few broken ribs, and a lot of blood..." Jasper replied.

_oh...when can I go home...?_

"Tomarrow." Came a voice from the door.

"She's better than we thought?"

"Yes. Much."

_yay?_

"Yes, Leah. Yay." Alice said happily.


	4. Knowing

Leah POV

I was going home today. Everything was happy today, except for one thing.

Alice and Jasper didn't know that I couldn't go home.

My parents were gone most of the time, and I was too scared to be left alone.

I had to talk to Alice about this.

She had stayed by my bed for the whole night. Never leaving. At all.

If she needed something, Jasper got it for her.

I wrote so I could talk.

_Alice, I need to talk to you._ I wrote.

"About what?"

She smiled.

_I can't go home. Not now, not ever._

"Why, Leah? We can contact your parents-"

_No, that's not it. I'm too scared to go home. My parents are gone most of the time._

"It's okay. You'll be fine."

_No, I won't. Where will I go?_

"Umm...I can ask my parents if you could stay with us until your fears go away."

_That would be nice, but I can't ask that of you! It's too much._

"No, it's not. Not a problem at all!"

Jasper walked in about then.

"What's not a problem? I can tell you're exited Alice. That makes me very exited too, you know." Jasper asked, suspiciously.

"It's not a problem that Leah has to stay with us." Alice cautiously said.

"S-She's staying...with...us? That's not possible Alice! You know the rules! Why do you always have to go and brake them like that!" A teenage boy shouted from the door.

Jasper looked stunned, and frightened all at once.

"Edward! The human's awake! Quiet down!" Alice whispered to low for me to hear.

_What's going on? 'Rules'? Huh? Please explain! I can tell when you lie....'sob' _I wrote, tapping on Alice's shoulder.

"Jasper, we need to tell her. There is no choice. She'll find out eventually, and then she'll just be that much madder." Alice replied.

"No, Alice. We must tell her somewhere else!" Jasper whispered.

"She is going home today. Come on Leah, you're free to go." The doctor said from the door, than walked away.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward trailing behind, dragged me out of the Hospital.

Soon we were in a forest, surrounded by un-real seeming trees.

"Leah, we need to talk to you. Have you ever seen the movie Dracula?" Alice asked, that reminded me of when I was 5.

"Y-Yes..." I figured out I could speak okay.

"Do you promise not to run away when we tell you?"

"Yes."

"We have a big secret. Now, this secret is different. You can not tell anyone else, or we will be in very deep trouble, okay?"

"Alright. I agree."

"W-We, we are like Dracula. We are vampires. Don't run. We won't hurt you. We promise-right guys?" They all nodded their heads yes.

"So, you guys are- are- bad?" I asked cautiously.

"No. We are good. We survive on animal blood, not human. We won't hurt you ,okay?"

"Alright..."

"You don't believe us. I knew it. I'll prove it." Edward shouted, taking a rock, and crushing it to dust with his bear hand.

I DID belive them. That is why I did this. I trusted them.

I ran up to Alice, and gave her a big hug, possibly making her a tad frightened. I told her, "I trust you."

She smiled, and she dragged me into a Yellow Porshe 911 Turbo, and soon enough, we were in front of a mall.

A gigantic mall.

"Alice...can't you let her be human before you drag her off to a huge mall?" Jasper complained.

"Alice...no we are not going with you!!!!!!" Edward roared in rage.

"Come on!!!! I haven't shopped with someone who acctually likes shopping in 100 years!!! Roaslie is the only other person I know!!" Alice...Alice, Alice, Alice.

"But, I acctually like shopping! I haven't gone for years, and when I can, I'm limited to only 70 bucks to spend!" I replied, overjoyed, along with Alice.

With that, Edward sighed and ran off. Jasper followed, with a sigh.

Me and Alice.

In a HUGE mall.

Not a good idea...

* * *

Like it???????????????????????????????????????????????????

Next time, Alice/Leah go Shopping wacko!!! In Alice's POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope I'm good at it!

PWEASE REVIEW, even if it costs not a moooooo......thats bad rhyming......

-Storm


End file.
